


Princess Dean

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Princess Dean

“Babe, I’m home.” You walked in with grocery bags in each hand, kicking the door shut behind you. Hearing your daughters both giggling, you smiled. You moved to the kitchen of your apartment and quickly put everything away, wanting to know what they were up to.

Once you reached your oldest daughter’s room, you lost it. Dean looked over to you and it made you laugh even harder. “Hey! It’s hard being a princess.” He pointed out.

“It is. _Seriously_.  How do you girls stand to not touch anything while your nails dry?” Sam asked, a confused look on his face.

Dean was wearing an Elsa wig, which was a tad too small, jewelry accessories, and it was clear that one (or both) of the girls had attempted to do his make up. Sam didn’t need a wig, but the girls had made him up to be Belle. “Oh, it’s not that.” You shook your head once you could breath. “That eyeshadow is **_NOT_** your color.” You pointed out.

Dean looked at the girls. “You told me this looked good on me.” He acted like they had betrayed him in someway. 

“No. I said that I thought it was _pretty_.” Your oldest told him, making your youngest giggle. “Mommy, Daddy sang Let it Go for us. You wanna see? And Uncle Sam sang Be Our Guest!”

“Oh, I’d _love_ to see that.” You smirked, leaning on the door frame.

Sighing, Dean got up and acted like he was about to do a serious workout. “Alright, give me the mic.” He held his hand up and was handed the mic to their Hello Kitty karaoke machine. Letting out a breath, he nodded. “Press play, girls.” The music started up and he got into it. You were impressed.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I’m the queen.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn’t keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

_Don’t let them in, don’t let them see_  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know  
Well, now they know!

 _Let it go, let it go_  
Can’t hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!

 _I don’t care_  
What they’re going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

 _It’s funny how some distance_  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can’t get to me at all!

 _It’s time to see what I can do_  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I’m free!

 _Let it go, let it go_  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You’ll never see me cry!

 _Here I stand_  
And here I’ll stay  
Let the storm rage on!

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I’m never going back,  
The past is in the past!

 _Let it go, let it go_  
And I’ll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone!

 _Here I stand_  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

Once he was done, he bent at the waist, bowing. You cheered and clapped. “Beautiful, just beautiful.” You smiled. Dean handed them back the mic and came over to kiss you.

“Mommy, do you want to be Rapunzel?” 

* * *


End file.
